Trying to make my future bright
by Itachi's-A-Weaseeeeel
Summary: Sakura haruno keeps having her heart broken again and again until a certain man. Yes this was a man compared to the boys that broke her heart, stops this stupid game and take Sakura as the perfect girl hes ben searching his whole life for.
1. Chapter 1

"_Why? Why are you leaving me? Don't leave me here like this! I don't want to be alone, I don't understand what I've done wrong, I tried to be the perfect girlfriend, the girlfriend you wanted me to be! I just don't understand….No…Stop! Don't go!"_

"Why are you leaving me?" It was a simple question really yet so many answers could be given to that one question to the broken hearted girl the situation she was left in was too complicated for her to even understand. Answers that's all she wanted, better yet she didn't want the answers she knew he was going to give her. 'Your not good enough' , 'it was me not you' , 'I just don't feel the same way anymore' , 'I never loved you' .Either way she knew her heart was going to be broken, But instead of the man she once loved answering her simple question, he looked back only to walk off and to be never seen again.

3 months later and this poor broken hearted girl still hadn't been able to find her way back home, home as in 'Im me,im finally myself again'. Yes. She hadn't been able to find herself again, ever since that day her heart had ben shattered, she never wanted to trust a man or a male in that matter ever again. She had her male friends but only those who had countlessly been there for her even if she hadn't been there for them A.K.A Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha ,Kakashi Hatake,Shikamaru Nara and the rest of the gang.

Ino yamanaka, Loud mouth also known as the biggest gossip queen to ever been known on earth she had silky long blonde hair pulled back into a tight pony tail,the tips of her hair just touching her lower spine. Big aqua eyes that could capture any mans attention, not to mention her C sized breasts and of course everyone knew that this certain yamanaka was not happy with her certain best friend….

'_Knock knock knock'_

"Damnit Sakura open up! You have to come out sometime soon! Jesus you've cooped up in there too long damnit now open the god damn door!"

'_Just go back to sleep, she'll leave eventually.'_

Of course, Sakura Haruno best friend of Ino Yamanaka,She had vibrant pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes most people would say shes a freak because of her pink hair and green eyes it just wasn't normal here in Konoha.

Sakura was a genius in her teachers eyes, it was a shame her parents had died years ago, Sakura was always a family person,always wanting ,longing to have a mother to hold her at night when she cried or read her books when she was in her younger years, even do her hair before she would go to school. Unfortunately she was a eighteen year old girl who lived alone in her cold,dull apartment.

"That's it forehead! Im coming in, you better get your ass up and get ready before I reach your room!"

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Ino counted the seconds as she climbed the tree beside sakuras apartment luckily for her it was just in enough reach of her window, slowly climbing each branch Ino jumped onto the platform and jumped into sakuras room. Stupid for sakura, she didn't lock her window.

Looking around the room Ino hadn't realized what kind of state sakura actually had been in until she had seen her room. It was one messy and a very unhygienic room Ino was surprised her bestfriend had managed to live here and still be alive.

Opening the curtains completely, sunshine lighting sakuras apartment, she placed her hand on her hips with a wicked grin forming across her face.

"Alright forehead get up!, We're going shopping to give you a new look and we're definitely going to find you a boyfriend who you really deserves you, who will treat you like a queen. Understand? Now Get up!"

Hearing what the blonde girl said, sakura immediately shot up out of bed and glared. Not just any glare mind you, it was sakuras evil glare of death as ino would put it, I suppose it was another way of saying in sakura language 'Get out or I will cut you open and feed you to the dogs next door.' Sakura was not happy, she was angry. No. More than angry, more like furious! How dare she? She hadn't even gotten over what her last boyfriend did and now her bestfriend was busting into her home and demanding that shes going to get a boyfriend whether she like it or not? Hell no. This had to be stopped and sakura was going to stop it, one way or another sakura was going to get her way.

"_How dare you?"_She hissed.

"How dare you come into my home and tell me that your going to find me a boyfriend ino.! I cant believe you! Don't you remember what he did to me? How he pulled me and my brother apart, took all my precious belongings the ones that mattered? Go away ino, I cant do this. I cant have my heart broken again one after another they just keep going and one after another they just leave like nothing ever happened. Im done. That's it. Now leave, if you don't mind me Id actually like to get some sleep without managing to wake up crying again.

Ino actually felt guilty, I mean sure she wanted to get her a new boyfriend but she didn't think her best friend would have been this furious with her….

"Sakura I-… I..Look, I know what I said was wrong but you need to get over him, I know what he did I saw what he did to you! Ive had enough of this crap sakura, it hurts me to see that my bestfriend is locking herself in her apartment all because of some stupid asshole who took your belongings away from you and separated you from your brother!. Your life isn't over yet sakura, you just need to pick up the pieces and put them back together….You need to keep moving forward."

Now that, was what sakura had finally decided to do, getting up Sakura opened her indoor closet, striping off her pajamas and putting on her black shorts, red top and black converse and the last piece was her black hoodie. She wasn't going to hide anymore, she needed a makeover and she needed it now. It was time to turn her life around and make her future bright.


	2. Authors Note! please read important!

**_Sorry guys, forgot to mention the disclaimer for naruto '-.- From the next chapter onward I'll make sure to put the disclaimer in!._**

**_But I might not be able to update for awhile, I have no internet and im moving houses, so I might not be able to update for a week or two and im going to continue my itachi and sakura story I promise!_**

**_Again, When I get my internet back it'll be hard to update because of my boxing and muay thai training, I might be able to fight by the end of winter so about mid august n_n Muay thai fight all the way!._**

**_Anyways, sorry if I make mistakes in my stories I kind of rushed the last chapter considering im using my sisters laptop. enjoy!_**

**_For the last chapter the types of writing meanings are:::_**

**__**_"I dont understand why?' =**flashback,or thoughts.**_

_****_**'Why dont you just go kick his face in eh?' =Inner Sakura.**

****i wonder what hes doing.= back to the story.

"Hai Tsunade" =Talking.

**I'll let you guys know if i make anymore changes im sorry i didnt mention this earlier! i promise i'll try my best to remember next time :3 **


End file.
